Technical Field
The invention relates to shield cases, and connectors having the shield cases.
Background Art
A conventional connector is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-84561. The connector includes a terminal, a body, and a shield case. The terminal is a generally L-shaped metal plate. The body of an insulating resin holds a middle portion of the terminal. The body and the terminal are housed in the shield case.
The shield case has a connecting portion and a mounting portion. The connecting portion is a rectangular tube connectable to a mating connector, and houses a front portion of the terminal protruding from a body. The mounting portion is a box having an open bottom, connected to the connecting portion and mounted on a circuit board.